Memoirs of Shawn Patrick Hunter
by Ms.HellFire-ffacnt
Summary: While attending his reunion at John Adams High, Shawn recalls his life. His daughters find it very interesting & that they aren't really that different after all.
1. Preface

Ok I absolutely love the Boy Meet's World Series. And I, as what girl on this planet doesn't, have always had a crush on Rider King Strong, a.k.a Shawn Patrick Hunter. He was always my favorite character. So I have decided to write this little story about him and Angela. This story takes place after the season ended, so it will begin in New York and takes you through how Shawn and Angela get together, after Europe and to their future with their children.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World, or Shawn Hunter or Rider Strong, even though I would love to own him. God is he gorgeous.**

_Summary: While attending a reunion with his family, Shawn recalls his life and how he got his girl to become his wife, how they built a life together, their friends and their children. _

This story begins in the past and we will work our way up to the reunion. So don't get confused when it begins in New York.

It's been nearly a year and a half since the safe homey town of Philadelphia was exchanged for the busy street life that is New York City. Cory, Topanga, Eric and Shawn had all adjusted very well to their new life style and even more so to their new house. See sensible Topanga with her woman's intuition and of course just plain smarts insisted they all pool their money together and buy a small but roomy house for all of them. So they bought a small five bedroom fixer upper, right in the village. **(AN: I don't live in New York and I'm not really a big fan of it; Please New Yorkers and New York lovers don't hate me; and I have absolutely no idea if there are even any houses in Greenwich just go along with it whatever it is). **Fixer upper is too kind a word; let's just face it the place was a dump, but now it was looking and feeling a lot like home. For Cory and Topanga life was wonderful, For Eric and a city where probably half the population is women life was ideal and for Shawn Hunter life couldn't have been better. Wait a minute, yes it could Angela would have made Shawn's life absolute perfection. Sadly for poor Shawn he had not seen nor heard from Angela since he let her go with her father. Sure he went on with his life, but just barely his job was the most he got out of the house and even that wasn't for more than a few hours a week. Shawn worked as a photographer/sketch artist so aside from taking pictures outdoors he mainly spent the rest of his time locked away in his room drawing and coloring. As much as the others urge him to take a break and have a night out on the town with them, Shawn always refused.


	2. Depression

Topanga stood against the door frame of her and Cory's bedroom staring in the halfway open door of Shawn's room at his back. Topanga shuddered at a sudden touch running up her arm.

Cory emerged from the bedroom wrapping his arms around her "What's the matter honey?"

"Shawn, Cory he's practically stopped living. He never goes out, he so damn pale, he looks like a walking corpse."

"Topanga we can't force him to go out, he's been like this ever since Angela stopped making any type of communication with him. Has she even come back yet?"

"I don't know, she hasn't contacted me."

"Well I wish she would, I swear that damn ring has been burning a hole in his pocket for over a year now. He's dying to see it on her finger."

"What ring?" her head snapped around and she said a little louder than she meant to.

Cory yanked Topanga back into their room as he saw Shawn's head turn and shut the door.

"Shhh the last thing he needs is people talking about him behind his back right in front of him"

Topanga just gave him a look that said 'that hardly made any sense'

"Anyway when Shawn told Angela to go to Europe with her father he only told her to go because she said she appreciated him letting her have this chance to spend with her father, he was going to ask her to stay and ask her to marry him. All he wants is for her to have everything and for her to be happy."

"Oh my God that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Shawn shook out of his concentration he turned his head as he thought he heard talking behind him. He pushed it from his mind when heard the door shut, he figured Cory and Topanga were doing something nasty. Sure enough when he turned around the door across the hall that usually stayed open all day was shut tight. A faint smile danced across his lips he always dreamed he and Angela could do a little something nasty too. But the farthest they ever got was a few hot and heavy make out sessions. Since the senior prom they have talked about having sex but Angela was a little nervous about the whole thing, so they both agreed to wait. Rubbing a knot out of his neck he flopped on to his bed, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a small black velvet box and just held it in the palm of his hand.

"She'll say yes you know"

Shawn's eyes turned up towards the door, "I didn't even hear you come in."

"Yeah well it's a lot easier when you're alone"

"What makes you so sure she'll even come back? I mean she hasn't yet; she hasn't even called in over a year. She probably found some rich European hunk and fell in love with him. She doesn't love me any more; I mean what's to love about me? I'm just some poor kid from a trailer park, with a dead, dead beat father, a mother who I don't where she is and another who pretended to be my mother for the first sixteen years of my life. What could I possibly have to offer Angela?"

"Man don't put yourself down like that, you have a lot to offer her"

"Like what Eric?"

"Well you love her for her and not her body; you said you two haven't had sex yet right?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Think about it Shawn, you respect her feelings, you would do anything for her, you love her, you want her to be safe, you let her go to Europe and be away from you for over a year while you stay here and mope, you'd do anything to make her happy, if you could I swear you would give her the world on a silver platter."

"Yeah I would"

"Come on Hunter you've come a long way from that poor little kid from the trailer park. You made through college, you own your own house; granted you own it with three other people but you still own it none the less, you make a good living for yourself. You've made a great life for yourself, you did it Hunter, and you proved yourself to be a man. A good, kind, caring, supportive, loving man; there is no way Angela would ever say no to that."

"You think?"

"I know, now let me see that ring you've been hiding in your pocket"

Shawn handed Eric the black velvet box, Eric flipped it open "Wow, that's beautiful… silver?"

"White gold, with an inset caret and a half square cut diamond. I bought it a few months after she left."

"She's gonna love it"

"Yeah well she can't love it if she's not here" Shawn said while walking into the hallway. "Shawn" Eric followed, just then the door across the hall open and Cory and Topanga saw Shawn looking even worse than normal if that's even possible.

"Look I'm gonna take a walk." Shawn announced while shoving the ring back in his pocket.

"Cory" Topanga spoke nervously.

"I know he's going outside… voluntarily" Cory responded with his famous facial shock.


	3. A Walk in the Rain

Shawn just spent the rest of the day walking around in a daze. Every so often he would reach into his pocket just to feel the little box. He walked by a store window and saw his reflection, his eyes were dark and depressed, he profile gaunt; he really did look like a walking corpse which suddenly reminded him of how hungry he was. He stopped in a coffee shop for a bite to eat but decided to have it to go because he just didn't feel like being surrounded by people.

In the far corner of a deserted park a lone bench sat in the shade and for some odd reason gave solace for a young depressed man suffering without the love of his life by his side.

'Why haven't you called?' 'Do you even love me anymore?' 'Did someone else beat me to you?'

Shawn stared up at the graying sky, it looked just as bad as he felt. He felt a sudden wetness come over his face and for just a minute he thought it was raining it was then he realized he was crying. The tears began to fall faster; suddenly he dropped to his knees and screamed "WHY BABY WHY!"

As he held his face in his hands he felt a gentle nudging at his arm. When he pulled his hands away a hot wet tongue was running over his face.

"Hey, hey, hey back, back off"

Shawn sat back on his legs and saw before him a grayish colored dog, "Hey there, hi why you sniffing my hands, you smell my bagel, are you hungry hmmm? Here you can have it I'm not hungry anymore anyway. I got to go home, enjoy."

During his way home the skies opened up and let loose tears of their own drenching Shawn straight through to the bone. Fumbling through his pocket for the keys he felt something crash into the back of his legs. Turning around he sees the same dog from the park only it was now half white, the rain washing the dirt and dust form the thick fur.

"Hey go home, go ahead go" the dog lay down at his feet a whimpered. Squatting down and tapping his knee the dog came to him and he started rubbing its neck, "No collar? Are you a stray? I know what that's like, hell my father abandon me to take off after a woman he let me for nearly sixteen years believe to be my mother. I was shuffled around from place to place, even tried to live on the streets, it's not fun is it… boy? Wait a second what are you?" He asked the dog as if she would answer.

"Hmm so you're a girl, you know you're the first girl to actually follow me home?"

The dog just licked his face in response, "Well nobody deserves a life on the street, everybody needs a home, a warm bed, dish full of food, sound good?" All he got was a simple bark and a wagging tail which was enough for Shawn to show that she understood. Shawn opened the door and stepped aside allowing her to go in first "Go ahead girl."

"Hello? Cory? Topanga? Eric? Guess it's just you and me girl, why don't we dry off. Well I'll dry off but you need a bath you look like you were white at one point, come on."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"There you go girl all clean and dry, how 'bout we get some sleep?"

"Woof, woof"

"Come on you can sleep in my bed with me; I guarantee it's better than the cold city streets."

Even though Shawn still missed Angela he found that his mood had lifted dramatically. He cuddled with his new found stray pal and drifted off to one of the best's night's sleep he's had in nearly a year.


	4. Stray:There's a Girl in Shawn's bed

"Good morning honey"

"Good morning honey" Cory replied as he kissed his wife, "Mmm something smells delicious."

"Yeah Topanga how do you do it? I mean we were out late last night and here you are up bright and early Sunday morning cooking breakfast."

"Oh I don't know Eric maybe I just like to make sure my boys are fed and full" Topanga replied sweetly.

"Yeah she makes great omelets" Cory complimented while inhaling deeply.

"Speaking of my boys", Topanga looked around the room; "it's not like Shawn to miss breakfast. Eric go get him."

"Why me?" Eric whined.

"Because", Cory answered, "I want to do something naughty with my wife in the kitchen for a few minutes."

"You two are disgusting"

"No more than you were at the club last night, tell me is she in your room?" Topanga yelled playfully as Eric made his way up the stairs.

No more than 30 seconds later Eric came back down the kitchen stairs, his face drained of color.

"Eric?" Topanga questioned as she pushed Cory away from her.

"Eric? What's the matter Shawn's not home?"

Eric shook his head but remained silent, Topanga decided to try.

"Is Shawn ok?"

Eric finally found his voice "He's fine, he's home, he's just not upstairs alone"

"What are you talking about?" Cory was confused.

"He's got a woman in his bed with him"

"No, no he wouldn't… Angela" Topanga tried her best to make complete sentences.

"Yeah well we were talking yesterday before he went for his walk and he was thinking Angela wasn't coming back, he was saying she married some French dude and she'd never want a kid from a trailer park with a dead, dead beat father who has nothing to offer." Eric explained.

"Now why would he think that? Angela loves him, just because she hasn't called in a while doesn't mean anything" Cory tried to make excuses for his best friend, "No, no, no… Hunter!" Cory yelled while climbing the stairs.

"Cory… wait" Topanga called with both she and Eric following at his heels.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shawn opened his eyes groggily to the sound of footsteps, voices in hushed and rising tones, and his favorite the smell of breakfast cooking. In his attempt to focus his eyes he finally saw that his bedroom door had opened and three heads were peeking in.

"Shawnie?" he heard Cory's voice.

"Shawn how could you?" he heard Topanga scold him in a hushed voice.

"Why are you guys whispering? And how could I what?" he asked while sitting up.

"How could you cheat on Angela?" Topanga had a look of fury on her face.

"Huh?"

Cory and Eric pointed to the sleeping form hidden underneath the thick quilt of his bed. Shawn looked over and let a faint smile creep across his lips, 'Well they might be thinking differently if I went to sleep with a shirt on' he thought. Then he decided to have a little fun with them.

"What are you smiling about?" Topanga's eyes still narrowed.

"Oh you mean her?" he pointed, "Yeah well I met her when I was out and she just sorta followed me home, and it was raining what was I supposed to do?"

"So you just invited her in and figured while you're here we might as well sleep together?" Topanga's voice has risen to the point of explosion.

"Did you want me to make her sleep on the floor? Come on Topanga that would have been rude, besides she's a real animal right baby? Come on time to get up."

The dog responded to his tummy rub and wiggled out of the bed.

"Hey that's a dog"

"Very good Eric" Cory praised hit before slapping him over the head, "we can all see it's a dog!"

"A dog?" Topanga questioned.

"Yeah I told you she was an animal" Shawn explained while getting up, "Look she followed me home and she didn't have a collar, I couldn't leave her out there"

"So she's a stray" Cory asked while kneeing down to pet her.

"Yeah just like me"

"Shawn you're not a stray"

"I've always been one Topanga, come on girl breakfast time you hungry?"

"Woof"

"All right, come on"


	5. Baby

"Ok who wants waffles?" Topanga asked while piling the food on the table, "what are you feeding her?"

"Umm I guess some sausage and bacon until I can get her some dog food"

"Why is she whining?"

"I don't know Eric why do you whine? She probably has to go out, come on baby."

"Wow I've never seen him look so happy" Cory stood and watched Shawn from the kitchen window. For the first time, in a really long time he saw Shawn smile. Not just an ordinary smile it was a genuine, happy smile. He watched as Shawn ran in circles with his new furry friend.

"He looks really happy, but maybe you should tell him to come in before Eric eats everything" Topanga turned her head to where Eric was shoving more eggs and waffles on to his plate.

"Hey" Eric gave her a look the showed her she was insulted.

"Shawnie come on in before Eric finishes the whole house"

"Come on girl" Shawn came in laughing.

"So Shawn", Topanga asked while putting a plate in front of the dog, "what are you going to name her?"

"Yeah it's not like we can keep calling her girl or dog" Eric piped in.

"Umm I was thinking of just calling her Baby, I mean every time I've said that to her it's what she responded to. What do you think of that Baby, huh Baby, Baby girl… do you like that, huh do you?" Shawn cooed.

"Baby? I think it's adorable. Hello Baby" Topanga cooed while petting her head.


	6. Coffee and a Ride Home

"So tell me Baby what color do you like, pink or yellow"

"Do you really think she'll answer you back?"

Shawn turned to see a pretty store clerk, "I don't know maybe, she told me she liked her name"

"Really? Then you must have a very talented dog" She took a few steps forward, "It's a girl?"

Shawn nodded.

"Well she's pretty, so what name did she tell you she liked?"

"Baby."

"Well hello Baby, and what would be your owner's name" She looked up at Shawn and gave a flirty smile.

"I'm Shawn"

"Is that like Madonna?"

"Hunter, Shawn Hunter"

"Hello Shawn I'm Khandi Alexander"

"Hello Khandi" Shawn politely shook her hand.

"Well Shawn I think that Baby will look cute in maybe a baby pink?"

"I think you're right, what do you think Baby, you like the baby pink?" Baby confirmed the decision by giving Shawn a nice wet kiss. Shawn just laughed and rubbed her head.

"You know that you can get fined for have a dog without a leash and a license?"

"Yes I know I just got her, hey do you know where I can get a name tag and a license for her?"

"Yeah there's a machine at the front of the store you just type it in on the screen and then choose a tag shape and it engraves it right there, it's like six or eight dollars. And then to get her a license you just need to register with the town hall and they can give you one today and I think that's about eight or ten dollars."

"Well thank you Khandi you've been very helpful."

"Maybe I can help a little more"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry that sounded a little oddly put, I meant this here" Khandi pulled tags off the leash and collar. "I'll just ring these up for you and you can put them on her, this too?" She pointed to a shopping cart.

"Yeah thanks, the engraving machine is up front?"

She just nodded.

"So is that everything?"

"Yes thank you"

"Ok then that comes to $89.78. Hey Shawn, I get off in like ten minutes; do you maybe want to grab a cup of coffee? I know this great place that's outside you can bring Baby."

"Oh umm, Khandi you seem really nice but I kind of have a girlfriend."

"Kind of?"

"Well she went to Europe with her father and she hasn't come back yet."

"Well when is she coming back?"

"I don't know"

"When did she leave?"

"About a year and a half ago. But she's going to come back, we were meant for each other. I let her go."

"You know Shawn I admire you, you really must love your girlfriend especially if you think two people going for coffee might qualify as cheating on her."

"Just coffee?"

"Just coffee, strictly platonic and I can fill you in a little more about dogs since I highly doubt that you've ever had a dog before."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well unless you also have a cat at home, you don't need kitty litter."

Shawn just blushed and Khandi let out a stifled giggle.

"So ten minutes?"

"Actually it's more like right now, let me just get my bag from the back ok?"

"Sure go ahead, we'll be outside, come on Baby."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What's her name?"

"Hmm?"

"Your girlfriend what's her name?"

"Oh Angela, she's so beautiful, do you want to see a picture of her?"

"Yeah"

"Here" he pulled out a picture from his wallet, of him and Angela cuddling with each other from a picnic they had in the park. He looked at the picture for a second, he remembered that day that was the day Angela told him she loved him. He shook the memory from his head and handed the picture to Khandi.

Khandi stared at the picture for a second; she was surprised by Angela's skin color. She looked up at Shawn, smiled and knew that it was because he loved his girlfriend that he tried to back out of going for coffee and not because she was a tan skinned Hispanic. She was glad that Shawn wasn't a racist, even though it's the twenty first century there were still a few people that treated her different because of her skin color.

"She's beautiful; you guys look so in love, like you were made for each other"

"You got all that from a picture?"

"Mhm, with the way you're holding her, how comfortable she looks in your arms and you can see it in her eyes she feels safe with you."

"I do love her, before she went to Europe with her dad; I was going to ask her to marry me."

"Did she say yes?"

"Well I was going to ask her so she would stay with me, but she said she wanted to be with her father for a while because she doesn't get to see him much, so I told her to go and I never got to ask her. I was going to ask her when she came back, but she hasn't yet."

"Well she will and when you ask her she'll say yes"

"How can you be so sure?"

She handed the picture back to him, "This, look at the two of you, you're too nice of a person Shawn, trust me she'll come back, I promise."

"So do you think she'll like this?" Shawn pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to her.

"It's beautiful; white gold, with an inset caret and a half square cut diamond?" she looked back at him.

"Is that like a woman thing?"

"It's similar to the one I wanted, but my boyfriend just wasn't looking for a commitment. So we broke up."

"Wow I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, whoa is it that late already?"

"Wow it did get kind of late, umm do you need a ride home?"

"Oh no thank you I can walk"

"It's starting to rain."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Thanks for the ride"

"Thanks for the coffee"

"See you around?"

"I'm sure it's not the last time I'll be in the pet shop"

Shawn kissed her cheek, "Good night Khandi"

"Good Night Shawn"


	7. Home for Christmas

"Hey Hunter you got in late last night, what were you doing? Or should I ask who were you doing? Huh?" Eric elbowed him and winked.

Cory and Topanga looked up at him with interest that morning at breakfast.

"Nothing I, we," Shawn corrected himself looking at Baby, "met this really nice girl at the pet shop."

"Ooooo"

"Shut up Eric" Shawn shoved him off the chair.

"Oww hey!"

"Serves you right" Topanga gave a quick nod to show that he did earn it.

"Cory control your wife" Eric said while attempting to get up off the floor.

"Yes Cory control your wife" Topanga stared at him.

"Control, Topanga doesn't need controlling" Cory looked to his wife to see if she was staring daggers at him. Indeed she was.

"Good boy Cory way to keep you both happy" Shawn smiled.

"Yes well we all know Cory would rather be happy then be right" Eric sneered.

"No I like to be right… occasionally"

"Well think about it now Cory, do you want to be happy or do you want to be right?" Topanga narrowed her eyes at him.

"Happy is wonderful" he told her only slightly afraid.

"Whipped" Eric spat across the table.

"And that is exactly why you will never get married," Shawn stared down the brother of his best friend, "anyway like I said we met this girl at the pet shop, Khandi, and her shift was ending was I was buying the stuff for Baby, so we went out for coffee and she was filling me in on some stuff about dogs. You know like how to register her for a license, when to get her shots, warnings signs that she could be sick. Stuff like that."

"Who bought the coffee?" Cory asked his best friend.

"She did"

"Who made the invite?" Topanga questioned.

"She did, I told her about Angela. I even showed that picture you took of us; remember the one where Cory and I made the picnic for you two girls. She said we looked like we were made for each other and that Angela looked like she felt safe and comfortable with me. I even showed the ring."

"A complete stranger!", Topanga's voice rose, " Shawn what is the matter with you? A complete stranger gets to see the ring before I do?"

"Oh I'm sorry Topanga, here." Shawn dug the ring out of his pocket and handed her the box.

"Oh my God, Shawn it's beautiful, white gold, with an inset caret and a half square cut diamond?"

"How do you do that?" He looked at her in pure amazement.

"It's a girl thing" She said as she handed the box back to him.

"So a woman invited you out and bought you coffee?" Eric asked only this time from across the room not wanted Shawn to shove him on the floor again.

"Yeah, but I gave her a ride home. Was that wrong?" He looked to Topanga.

"Well that depends do you have absolutely any feelings for this woman?"

"No"

"You still live Angela?"

"Yes"

"Then no, it wasn't wrong at all. Shawn you've been depressed for a long time now it's only right for you to go out and have a little fun. Angela won't be mad at you for that. You love her. Men and women can be friends, just friends. Sex doesn't have to be involved."

"Ooooo, look snow" Eric bounced up and down like an eight year old hoping school would be canceled.

"Speaking of snow, Mom called and she wants to know if all of us are coming home for the holidays."

"Mom's turkey wouldn't miss it, going out to play now." Eric ran out the door still in his pajamas.

"Eric at least put a jacket on" Topanga called after him, "and some shoes its cold out. Wow I thought we were having a whole winter without snow."

Shawn smiled at this, "You two are so ready for kids. Hey maybe if you've been good this year Santa will drop one down the chimney and you won't have to go through the whole giving birth thing."

"Cory and I have decided to wait until our careers are a little more stable."

"Yeah a baby might be a little much for us right now, besides Eric's enough of a baby to handle."

"You're telling me"

"Aww and here I was all ready to be Uncle Shawn"

"You're coming home with us right?" Cory looked from the window where Eric was playing with Baby to Shawn.

"Where else would I go? You guys are the only family I have besides Jack, and I haven't heard from him since he and Rachel left for the Peace Corp. Do you think your mom will be cool about Baby?"

"I don't see why not, besides Joshua will love her."


	8. Conversations Over Dinner

"Mom? Dad? We're home!" Cory yelled as they came in the kitchen door.

"Oh Alan the kids are home! ALAN!... Ooo Cory, Topanga" Amy greeted her children with a hug.

"Mom"

"Eric" Amy gave her eldest son a hug.

"You did make the gravy from scratch right?"

Amy smiled and gave him a playful shove.

"Now let me see, one, two, three… now don't tall me Shawn stayed home all alone in that house."

"I'm right here Mrs..."

"Shawn, now what did I tell you?"

"Hi mom" he smiled as he bent down to give her a hug.

"That's much better" Amy said while hugging her surrogate son. Baby came over and rubbed her head against Shawn's legs.

"Oh who's this" Amy bent down to rub Baby's head

"This is Baby, she followed home one day, so I decided to keep her."

"Hello Baby, you're such a good girl aren't you?"

Amy continued cooing over Baby until Alan walked in with Morgan and Joshua.

"Whoa why is there a dog in the kitchen?"

"Alan this is Shawn's dog, Baby"

"She's pretty" Morgan dropped to her knees immediately began playing with her.

"How are my kids?" Alan opened his arms ready to arm all of them with hugs.

"Hey Shawn how you doing son?" Alan asked leading Shawn into the living room.

"I'm fine"

"You sure Hunter you look a little down in the dumps"

"Jon, Mr. Feeny. I can't escape you guys can I?"

"Shawn, Cory, Topanga I'd like you to meet the future Mrs. Turner"

"Miss Tompkins, well it's about time" Topanga said clapping.

"Well I guess you weren't they only one with wedding bells on their mind huh Shawnie?" Eric patted Shawn across the back.

"Wedding bells? Shawn?" Amy looked at Shawn questioningly.

"I was going to ask Angela to marry me when she came back from Europe"

"Shawn that's fantastic" Alan gave Shawn a hug.

"Yep sure is especially since that ring's been burning a hole in his pocket for over a year now" Cory said while grabbing his best friends' shoulders.

Mr. Feeny, Jon, Alan and Amy looked at each other, "Ooooo" it was like a chorus all in perfect unison.

"Well Shawn" Amy nudged.

"Well what?"

"The ring let's see it" Amy put her hand out, Shawn placed the black velvet box in her hand.

"Shawn it's beautiful; white gold, with an inset caret and a half square cut diamond?"

"How do you do that?" he stared at his surrogate mother in shock.

"It's a girl thing" Amy and Topanga said in unison.

"Shawn why don't you put this ring some place safe so you don't lose it, and let's all go have a nice family dinner. Eric I made the gravy from scratch. Cory I put marshmallows and chocolate chips in the sweet potatoes. Topanga I made a tofu turkey breast, and Shawn I made your favorite Baked Ziti Parmesan Lasagna."

"Thanks mom" Eric raced into the kitchen.

"Thank you mommy"

Amy smiled as she watched Cory take off after his brother.

"Cory, Eric no running, Thanks mom" Topanga walked after the boys in hopes to stop them before they gobbled everything down.

"Thank you mom" Shawn kissed Amy on the cheek following in suit to the kitchen.

"Amy," Jonathan stopped her, "how do you remember everything these kids like? I mean Shawn eats Ziti with Lasagna; Cory eats potatoes with chocolate chips and marshmallows."

"Jonathan, moms just remember everything."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So Mr. Hunter how do you plan to, as they say, pop the question?" Mr. Feeny asked during dinner.

"I don't know Mr. Feeny, I don't even know when she's coming back or even if she is."

"Shawn we've been through this of course she's coming back" Cory look across the table to his best friend.

"Then why the hell hasn't she called Cory? I haven't heard from her in a year. She doesn't care about me anymore. If she did she would have called by now", Shawn was fuming by now, "why in hell's name would she ever want me anyway? I'm trailer trash okay? I'm just some poor kid from a trailer park who's jackass of a father who made a deal with my half brother's step father to treat me like some charity case."

"Shawn..." Amy stood up.

"No, no that's exactly why she doesn't want me. I can't give her anything, her father says he likes me, but you know what that's probably it, that's why her father wanted her half way around the world to be away from me."

"Shawn…" Cory imitated his mother in an attempt to calm him down.

"She's found some rich French guy who can give her everything. She's never coming back to me. I got to get some air", Shawn headed for the living room, "Damn it!" Shawn shoved the kitchen door open so violently that is swung back with a bang.

Amy placed her hand over her mouth as if to try and hold back the tears from flowing and stared at her husband. Jon stood up to follow Shawn, Cory followed suit Baby at his heels.

"Hunter that was some scene"

"Sorry" Shawn's voice was thick and sour.

"Shawnie you have to stop doing this to yourself, you have to stop…"

"Stop what Cory? Huh? What is it you want me to stop?"

"He wants you to stop treating yourself like you're worthless. Shawn you are not that same kid from the trailer park anymore", Shawn gave Jonathan his back, "Shawn", Jon turned him so they were face to face, "You were never trailer trash you just got stuck with some parents who obviously were never ready to be parents in the first place. You had a hard life and tried to get through it will rebellion. You put yourself on a bad path for a while, but you pulled yourself right off it. You made a life for yourself, a good life, you studied hard, you got a good career, and you support yourself, by yourself. You were buried and you dug yourself out so I never again want to hear you put yourself down again. Do you understand me?"

"I'm not fifteen anymore Jon" he yanked away, but Cory blocked his path.

"Shawn Angela saw that in you, she will come back."

"I don't want to talk about her anymore Cory, I'm gonna get some air. Come on Baby"

Alan watched Shawn from the living room window. He was sitting cross legged in the snow; Baby had her head in his lap. Even though over the last twenty three years he saw Shawn grow from a toddler, to a boy, to the man he is today, all he saw was a little boy sitting there heart broken with his dog.

"How's he doing Alan" Amy joined her husband.

"I think his entire lower body is frost bitten"

"You know you should have seen him a month ago", Topanga joined them; "before he got Baby he was even worse."

"Yeah", Cory wrapped his arms around Topanga, "He never used to go out, only for work, then Baby followed him home and it seem to cheer him up a little."

"Yeah he started going out more with her and playing, laughing, smiling. It's kind of freaky." Eric chimed in obviously on a sugar rush.


	9. A Quick Phone Call

"Merry Christmas Shawn" Amy greeted him with a hug and a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Mom" Shawn gave Amy a tight hug.

"Shawn, you slept late what time did you come in from outside?" Alan asked.

"I don't know"

"Well come on we waited for you to get up so we can open presents, do you want to go first?" Amy brought him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh wow I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting, thank you, but why don't you guys just start without me. Besides the only I want for Christmas is Angela. I'm just going to take Baby out for a walk."

"Ok. Shawn bundle up its cold out" Amy wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Thank you, look I even got Baby a sweatshirt, come on girl."

Amy let her hand fall from Shawn's cheek as he walked out the front door.

Meanwhile Morgan watched this man she adopted as another brother walk overtly depressed out the front door, before making a mad dash to her bedroom to make a phone call.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Oh come on pick up, pick up" Morgan impatiently mumbled into the phone.

Suddenly as if on cue, a female voice came from the other side, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me"

"Hi, Merry Christmas Morgan"

"Well sound more cheerful why don't you?" Morgan's voice had changed to pure sarcasm.

"Sorry it's just this hasn't been easy"

"It's been easy no one"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look if you want a Merry Christmas get your butt to my house ASAP."

"He's there?"

"Mhm"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Sort of"

"Oh, then I guess we couldn't survive being apart"

"No silly trust me he misses you, he _wants_ you. God I can't even begin to tell you how much he misses you."

"But you just said he has a girlfriend."

"Yeah one with thick white fur, four legs, and a wet brown nose."

"A dog?"

"Yep"

"Does he still look the same?"

"A little bit, he's a little skinnier, and a little paler, but at least he's looking like he's slept again. I think having the dog has helped him, a lot."

"Will I be able to recognize him?"

"Of course you will. Just look for a crowd of people full of Christmas cheer, and then in the center you will see a boy that used to be a man heart broken, sitting in the corner with his puppy."

"That bad huh?"

"Come fast! Bye."

Morgan slammed the phone down, went to join her family and wait.


	10. Merry Christmas Shawn

Shawn continued playing with Baby. For some odd reason watching her run around chasing a tennis ball in the snow seem to make his mood lift a little.

'Bark, bark, bark'

"Want me to throw it again girl? Ok, ok ready go!"

Shawn waited a few minutes, but immediately got nervous when he didn't feel Baby's nose pushed at his hand to throw her ball again.

"Baby? Baby? Here girl come here. Baby!"

Shawn walked back home, and saw Baby at the front door, with everybody even a young woman who looked like…

"Angela?"

Shawn froze in his spot. She looked beautiful and the second she laid eyes on him, her own lit up and she took off at a run.

"Shawn" she ran into his arms and he fell backward into the snow. When Shawn felt the cold of the snow beneath him he realized he wasn't dreaming, this was real, Angela was real. She here, in his arms and he did what he had been waiting to do since the second they said goodbye. He kissed her and she kissed him in return.

"Umm should we just leave them there?" Alan looked around for an answer.

"Well unless Mr. Hunter and Miss Davis want frost bite" Mr. Feeny looked disapprovingly at the sight of passionate public affection unfolding on the front lawn.

"Trust me Mr. Feeny it's too hot for frost bite" Eric patted Mr. Feeny on the shoulder and lead him back in the house.

"Hunter", Shawn looked up at Jonathan, "bring the lady in the house, huh?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, come on" Shawn helped Angela up but still managed to continue kissing her.

"Shawn, Shawn", Angela attempted to get out between kisses, "who's your friend?"

"You remember, this is Jon Turner, you've met him."

"No Shawn, I mean" Angela pointed to Baby.

"Oh Angela this is Baby, Baby this is Angela. Remember I was telling you about her? Isn't she pretty?" Shawn introduced while rubbing Baby.

'Bark, Bark, Bark' she responded and wiggled while licking Angela's face.

Angela smiled and patted her head, "You named her Baby?", Shawn just smiled, "Hello Baby, did your daddy tell you nice things about me? Aren't you a pretty girl?"

"Angela do you want some tea, hot chocolate, coffee?" Amy offered her new guest.

"Hot chocolate would be great, thank you."

"Shawn?"

"I'll have the same, thanks mom"

"Coming up"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shawn and Angela were sitting alone on the love seat in the corner, while the rest of the family and friends bustled around them.

"I was so afraid you weren't coming back"

"Shawn why you think that?"

"He was afraid you thought he was trailer trash, dumped him for some rich guy in Europe, and was never coming back"

"Thank you Eric" Shawn gave him a looked that was pure venom.

"Yeah he's been doing nothing but moping around, in a sour mood" Cory added, receiving an equally tart stare from Shawn.

"Yeah Angela I don't think you realize the power you hold over him" Topanga whispered into her ear.

But those looks were nothing compare to the look Angela gave him, right before she slapped him across the face.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Shawn Patrick Hunter", Angela had been there less than an hour and Shawn already knew he was in trouble, "You'd honestly think I'd want one of those stuck up annoying European men? I never want to hear you say anything like that again; I love you for you and the man you've become. I don't give a damn where you came from; you're the best thing in my life. I don't want you change; you're not trailer trash Shawn. And if you continue to think this way, then maybe I will leave and won't come back. Do you understand me?" Shawn could see the hurt in Angela's eyes, he just nodded, "Good now kiss me."


	11. Happy New Year: Eternity

Christmas vacation was coming to a close, and soon it would begin a brand new year.

"Shawn when are you going to ask her?" Cory stopped Shawn that morning before going down to breakfast.

"I don't know I was thinking maybe Valentine's Day?"

"Come on Hunter you've been waiting over a year to ask her, what happened?" Eric bombarded him from the other side.

"I want to ask her but what if…"

"She'll say yes!" Cory and Eric yelled into each ear.

"Shawn shake your sweaty hands, take a deep breath and even though it's been done probably a thousand times, but not by you and Angela, just ask her at midnight."

Morgan broke the boys apart in the hall.

"Midnight? You think she'll like that?"

"Trust me Shawn you'll make her New Year"

"Morgan you're sixteen what could possibly know about love?" Eric reminded his little sister.

"Yes Eric I'm well aware of that, but I also happen to a young woman who unlike you knows romanticism when it bites her in the ass."

Cory and Shawn broke out in laughter at Eric horrified face.

"I'm telling mom you said ass" Eric ran down to the kitchen like a three year old tattling.

"Real mature Eric", Morgan called after him, "Cory was he dropped on his head a lot?"

"Most likely, he is the oldest, mom and dad probably wanted to see if he would break. What did they know about kids then?"

The three of them laughed as they made their way down to breakfast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone was gathered together in the living room awaiting midnight. As soon as Shawn heard the grandfather clock begin it's melody before chiming twelve times, he pulled Angela towards him.

One

"Angela, I was just wondering"

Two

"Yes?"

_Three_

"Would you like to wear this for a while?" he asked her while pulling out the little black velvet box that yes, has been burning a hole in his pocket for over a year.

_Four_

Angela's eyes lit up, "Shawn it's gorgeous", _Five,_ "How long were you thinking?"

_Six_

"An eternity or two?"

_Seven_

"Wow an eternity?", _Eight, _"That's a really long time", _Nine, _ "but it would be time well spent if I get to spend it with you."

_Ten_

"Angela will you marry me?"

_Eleven_

"Yes"

_Twelve_

And of course cue the kiss. Unison of Aww's was heard behind them. Shawn shrugged it off and continued to kiss Angela. Morgan was right, he had made Angela's New Year and his own as well. They wouldn't break apart until a certain white fluff ball decided to nose her way between their legs. Baby, obviously unhappy that there was all this excitement in the room and she wasn't getting any attention.


	12. Bon Voyage

"Daddy are you home?"

"In here baby."

"Hi daddy."

"Hi sweetheart, Shawn well it's been a while, how are you son?"

"I'm good, how are you sir?"

"I'm doing very well thank you. I'm glad you and Angela got to spend New Years together."

Shawn smiled, nodded and sat down on the couch with Angela.

"Well daddy that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Oh?"

"Well actually it's good news"

"Continue"

"Daddy, Shawn asked me to marry him"

Cornel Davis smiled; he could see the happiness beaming in his daughter's eyes.

"And what did you say?"

"I said yes" Angela held up her hand for her father to see.

"Well congratulations baby." At the immediate sound of her name Baby perked her head up from the floor but immediately placed it back down when she saw no attention was being put her way.

"Well Shawn I shall keep my promise, I'm stepping aside and am going to let you be the most important man in her life." Cornel Davis stood up to shake the hand of his future son in law, but at the last second changed his mind and pulled him into a friendly embrace. Shawn at first felt weird but eased into the hug, Cornel Davies a big man, a strong man, but it surprised Shawn a great deal at how gentle he could be.

"Wait daddy you knew?" Angela was on her feet in shock.

"Of course baby, Shawn asked me before we left for Europe. Now you didn't think Shawn was the type of man to ask a girl for her hand in marriage with out her father's consent did you?"

Angela smiled, "You really asked my father?"

"Well yeah, I mean you are his daughter, and he loves you very much. I thought it would only be right."

Angela said nothing she just kissed him.

"So Shawn it is getting late maybe you should be getting back to your apartment."

"Oh no sir I'm staying with the Matthews', we don't go home until Saturday."

"We?" Cornel Davis was puzzled.

"Yes sir, I have a house in the village, with Cory, Topanga, and Eric."

"The village? As in Greenwich Village, in New York City?"

"Yes daddy, I was going to go with Shawn to New York."

"Oh well of course; you would want to be with your fiancé. You're a big girl now, like I said I will step aside, Shawn you will take good care of her right?"

"Yes sir and don't worry it's a sizable house. There are five bedrooms.

"Well then let's get you packed, Angela"

"Really daddy, you'll let me go?"

"Yes"

Angela hugged her father, and they went to her room to pack.


End file.
